Goodbye
by Papersak
Summary: Before Rage leaves for America, Devil Zukin has something to tell him, and she has her own way of doing it. Obvious pairing is obvious.


(A/N: Takes place after my fanfic Coincidence, though it isn't necessary to read it unless you want a reason as to why Zukin likes Rage. Himitsu could happen before this, too, but that story was meant to happen any time. Still appreciate it when people read my fics, though. x)

In terms of canon (like Zukin/Rage is canon at all to begin with), this takes place before DDR SuperNOVA before Rage goes to America. My sort of belief, if you'd call it that, is that Rage left without taking anyone with him, and the other characters leave to find him later. For now, this is just Rage leaving.

This story is rather old (apparently a year old, but I doubt much was written then) and has gone through a few drafts. I think it's taken enough abuse t be posted, but I still run into problems with keeping characters in character...

Onto 'ze story~)

* * *

"You forgot to say goodbye, Rage-sama."

Rage had long since been used to that demonlike girl popping out of no where and therefore wasn't surprised at all to hear her voice. He calmly turned to his window, where she appeared to hang from the side. Sighing, he opened it to let her in. She pulled herself up and sat on the windowsill, observing the suitcase he was packing.

"I didn't forget," he mumbled, abruptly looking away from her. "I just didn't want anyone to stop me."

She couldn't argue with his logic. After all, that was part of the reason she spoke up.

"Why are you leaving us?" she questioned. "Are you unhappy with us?"

He shook his head. "I'm not happy with myself," he answered. "While I'm here, I'm stuck working for my dad's stupid liquor business. I'd hardly call it successful."

"What about Emi?"

"She deserves someone better." He paused. "Yeah... that's another reason I didn't want to say goodbye." He thought about what he wanted to say. "I want her to hate me a little. She and I seemed pretty good together but... she's smart. She'll be a success. I'm not a great influence on a girl like her and I might be holding her back. And I can't keep leeching off her for... happiness, or something sentimental like that."

_Then let me come with you, Rage-sama_, she thought to herself, but she was afraid to say it out loud. There was so much she wanted to tell him, and this could've been her last chance.

Rage was silent for a moment. "I just want us to try going separate ways. I wanna see what I can do on my own and maybe find out who I can be when I'm not stuck here."

He lifted his head and noticed that Zukin was incredibly close to his face.

"If I never see you again," she started softly, "I... I will have never known..."

Rage blinked and gulped.

Zukin tilted her head and pulled on the back of Rage's neck. Just before her lips met his, she closed her eyes in fear, believing he would shove her back.

But he didn't.

For a miracle of a few seconds, she kissed him. It wasn't complicated or passionate, but an innocent, first-time peck. Yet she made it last longer than it should have.

About four seconds into it, he guided her body away from him. She left her eyes shut for a moment until she sank in what happened. When she looked at him, he couldn't face her.

"I-I won't tell anyone, Rage-sama," she stuttered, trying to help the situation. "But," she whispered, holding a scarlet mitten to her mouth. "That feeling... I wasn't sure I would ever experience it... and I felt it with you, Rage-sama. Even if you never love me... I don't think I could be happier."

Rage wasn't saying anything because he was confused. He never expected to kiss Zukin in his life... and he certainly didn't expect her to be that good at it.

"That's... kind of a shock," he told her. "But I... I'll forgive you. Some day. You did what you had to do, so... maybe you've learned enough from me." He looked at her and tried to smile. "I don't know. You might find someone else if you give other people a shot. You and Emi. You'll both be fine without me now."

Zukin's eyes began to tear up. "But... I can't think of you not being here anymore."

Rage looked to the floor. "You know what...? Why don't... you get out."

She gasped a little. "I... really am sorry."

"No. No, you're not." His voice wasn't angry, but rather blank. "You're happy you got what you wanted. I know you."

It was true.

"But I... I hate seeing you hurt from it. I-I didn't want you to be-"

"Just get out. Goodbye." The last word was barely audible to a human ear.

She stood up and backed away. "Goodbye... Rage-sama," she choked before fleeing out of the window.

Rage remained silent until he couldn't hear the flaps of her wings anymore, then he resumed packing.

"With any luck, maybe you'll hate me, too."

* * *

(Needed a little angst to even out the sap I've been writing. xP Thank you for reading~)


End file.
